The Arbiter of Gaia
by PeppyLongStocking
Summary: AU The cosmic likes to bombard Hitomi with the most a curse situations. She's dead and Gaia's extraterrestrial-like inhabitant thinks she's some atrocious evil who bent on ruining their lives. Looks like everything plan for Gaia's future is bleak.
1. Most Unluckiest Day

**The Arbiter of Gaia**

**Disclaim**: Vision of Escaflowne does not belong to me, not the story, and not the characters. I only incorporate aspect of the movie, manga, anime theme, and few twist of my own imagination which belongs to me. My inspirations are from its soundtracks and elements from its plot. Any reference to real world is coincidences.

Author Note: Portion of Escaflowne's universe would be change, like names. For example, Van is not a proper name, but I will inter-changeably use between he's full name and switch in future chapters. Any confusion will be briefly explained at end of chapters with notes.

* * *

**Chapter One: Most Unluckiest Day**

_For most people, a unique once-in-a-lifetime occurrence is a rare event. For others, it's almost a routine. When extraordinary things start to happen to otherwise normal people with alarming frequency, they are called Coincidence?_

Lunch break at high school grounds is not the best place to sleep but neither are chatty class room where student use their free time to catching up on gossips. At the back there is a close off courtyard where Hitomi Kanzaki loved to spend this spare time.

The feeling of weightlessness you get from sleep was gone. Instead, replace with tone of weight press down by gravity, securing her to Earth; her home planet.

Hitomi sat up from the wooden bench, blinking to adjust to lighting of her environment. Her head snap towards the tentative sounds of students. She relaxes her nerves and settled back down on her spot under the canopy of trees, surveying her environment more closely from there.

Their voices pass over her head. There was a flicker of recognized on their face and moment of confusions before one of them left and her friend excuse herself.

"Hey," The friend announced herself to Hitomi. "You're isolating yourself again." She chid, which Hitomi sigh dejectedly for being found. Yukari set down to join her on the bench to her right.

Hitomi kept her eyes close, and breath out tiredly a respond, "I was sleeping."

"You've been sleeping a lot." Yukari started their discussion, attempted a joke too. "It's cause of your pesky brother, right? Must be annoying to have a little brother."

"No, he hardly bothers me."

"Oh." Yukari pause, had expect Hitomi to supply more detail but she didn't. "Been raining a lot and this heat- God, am I glad we're out of the stuffy building."

"Yeah."

"How did you do on pop quiz? Oh man, I think I failed." She sheepishly put it, trying to once again ignite the conversation.

"A decent pass." Hitomi admitted, her hand reach for a leaf and pluck it out for distraction. Some time ago, she had rouse up to sit and turn to face the girl. Then the main question arrived, the reason Yukari had sought her and Hitomi to avoid her made her breath hitch.

"You know, Hitomi... the teams lost another match yesterday."

"I've heard." Her voice was steady despite her nervousness inside. Hitomi absentminded play with a spine of the leave between her finger tips. However, it was slap out of her grasps by Yukari, flapping in to the wind.

Yukari fume at her friend's lack of attention, but console herself and apologies. She went back to her seat later, unable to bear to look at Hitomi's hurt face. An odd silence settled around Yukari's talkative form.

She saw through Yukari motive with each topic she kept switching between, since start of their conversation. It's was just the matter of correct incision.

She easily slipped in to her natural role that is of a 'concern friend' worry about the well fair of her friend's behaviour. "Why did you drop out?"

"I'm not cut out for it..." Hitomi clumsily worded, momentarily forgetting her own additional shock, but the palm still sting.

"Like all the other teams you joint." Yukari than proceed to tick off each of her finger to number them out loud: "Archery, Drama, Baseball, Tennis, Swim, Literary Club." She held them up to Hitomi's face to proudly declare, "That's six. Six teams you joint and drop off. Seven if you include this one. You join most school's extra-school activity then drop out later after making in the team. People don't suddenly drop out for any reason."

Yukari frown, her feet scuffle some dirt on the concrete floor. "You seem to enjoy track and that was the longest you stayed compare all the rest of the clubs. I was so thrill for you." She smile briefly, and was up on her feet a second later to empathise her determination. "As the manager of the team-" Shake heading to deny her last claim. "No... as a friend, I want to know. Hitomi."

The courtyard was quiet again, Hitomi merely stare at her.

"Hitomi?"

"Yukari," Hitomi's stern voice challenges her, acting relatively calm at her fret friends. "Why are we arguing? The team will be fine, give them a chance."

Yukari expression deflated, her face fluster anger, but Hitomi had already turned her head around to look at other students in the yard. They were peers from her class division jeering at jokes; some guys laugh with him while smutting nonsense should couldn't clearly here.

Yukari stomp in front of her line of vision, blocking what ever Hitomi was looking at. "Hey! Are you even listening?" Her eyes searched in concern at Hitomi. "Tell me what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry; it just felt like a waist of time. I see no fun in it anymore." Hitomi lied out of impulse, unable to put up with Yukari attitude anymore. Her green eyes no longer roam the grounds of their school, but at Yukari haunting figure with her feet tapping impatiently. Unlike her friend, Hitomi crease her own voice a couple notch down almost dangerously soundly angry because she was aware of people watching their quarrel and didn't want the attention.

Yukari detect Hitomi's hostile voice, and becoming quieter. But she was still persistence in getting Hitomi to confine her trust on her. "You always have such a sad face."

"Come join me and Amano-sempia again, when we use to spend time together." Yukari proposed. Determine and not deter, Yukari grab her friends hands, dragging Hitomi to the nearest double doors. Hitomi regrettably followed.

"You started it." The annoy remark led herself being pulled harder by her dear friend, Yukari who wasn't dampen atmosphere. Hitomi fumble with her steps to fit Yukari hurry pace so not to tumble dangerously down the concrete stairs leading up to roof where most students spend their brake.

Fences surrounded the perimeter, closing unsafe parts. Yukari gave a polite wave to her group of friend at the far corner, promptly join in the discussion. Yukari's nit-close friends realize they were being watched by Hitomi, so they all turn. However, Amano waved at her when she came to sit by him. For a time, she watch the chitchat, but didn't precipitate. They were Yukari's friends and not her, so natural Hitomi felt like she was intruding. She could even said today was rotten, and nothing good could ever come out of it.

* * *

And nothing did. Subway riding was only means for Hitomi to get home as did rest of Japan population who rely on its service. The suddenly inconvenient of not having one made it apparent of how much she depends on it and everyone who happens to be on the same train.

The intercom above them announces an accident has occurred. They advise the customer to take another route and sort forth. There were a few groans of passengers at the displeasured. Hitomi however stares out the window apathetically at sight of Tokyo. Its tall buildings glimmer at the last sun's rays.

The train rattle to a stopped, filled out with crowed of people pushing and shoving on the terminal platform. She sat a moment longer on the plushy seat, waiting to be the last one to leave.

Doors slid close behind her, and the train whizzed away with a gusted that flapped her tied up hair. This turn of events didn't put her down as she had thought because it was just one less stop from her usual station. So, she decided to walk the rest of the way home. Beside, she wasn't fond arriving home early and took the longer route home sounds like good idea.

Step outside from the Tokyo's bullet-train station, Hitomi yelp at the cool evening air. She rubbed her arms to warm herself up before starting her strolled. A couple block into her walk, she let herself soak in the setting sun across the city. Hitomi thought about taking cram school to pass time now that she is starting her 2nd year of high school, which was easily forgotten upon a familiar sight.

The bridge, an overpass for cars to zoom through and citizens to walk across.

Hitomi quickly scale the stairs of the bridge that suspend over a busy lane and drop her duff-bag. She looked to her right then left, verified that no one was on the line with her.

"Perfect," Hitomi smiled at thought of having it all for herself without pesky friends to bother you.

She leaned over the edge to stare at cars whizzing below her then at the city sky lines, and tip her toes for better view. Her pendent she always wore swung freely by the wind back and forth, back and forth undisputedly.

On the 41st complete rotations a beep sound singling the time from her wristwatch. Quick glance, it flashes neon blue with the time: 6:00pm.

Stretching her arms and legs, Hitomi presume her course to her home shortly. Taking one more glimpse of peaceful Tokyo over her shoulder, and prepare to walked rest of length of the strip.

On her 8th step and 88th swung of the pendent, same time she was thinking what was for dinner tonight, the ground shook violent. In Japan, earthquakes happen often because it sits on the pacific Ring of Fire. She wasn't surprise, what shock her more is how easily she lost her footing.

Hitomi toppled over off the bridge, nearly missing the handle rim to grab hold. There was no chance of surviving the fall with just scratch and bruises. Sound of cars skittering and peoples' screams were block out by her panic.

_'Am I goona die?'_ Nothing particular flashing in my mind when she pounder on those words. The thought that she had nothing to think about in her dying moments made her frown deepen and frighten.

"But I don't want to die!" Hitomi scream out, close her eyes tight for the impact of her head on tarp pave road. The rush of wind pounded against her skull. She could feel the flutter of her cloths being tugged and pulled from falling. The ground behind her tear opened.

Clocked at 92nd of the pendent's swing, the crumbling world slowed down around her bit by bit. Birds, which had perch on structures, flutter above her with slow beat wings.

Her pendent pulse with rouge-pink light playing along with a song being sang inside it in an ancient tongue. A foreign language which wasn't understandable became comprehensible by each draw out second, growing stronger and vibrant each high notes struck. While the choir relapses, her whole being began to be sucked into the red stone. Arm and legs were twisted and warped strangely without pain. Everything until nothing was left of her exploded into sparks with a pop.

Streets revert back to its regular course of chaos; a tremble than complete stillness. In its wakes afterwards were overturn cars and devastation of structures like the rest of the city.

Days after natural disaster, families file in missing person case, like the Kanzaki family. They were just as dismayed as anyone else who lost a child, relative, and friends. Many suspect Hitomi case was just a suicide base on record of her dropping in and out of teams when nothing turn up, because how peer and facility inaccurate describe her lack of social life. It was a popular occurrences among the youth, which authority pushed her parents to accept given the evidence when the family refused to let go. Otherwise, she was lost among the uncover victims in the Earthquake. Not out of cruelty, but authority were working on recovering than to search for one distinct person.

Two weeks and half later upon the discovering of her stolen bag, the case was reopen as homicide. Polices interrogate the subject, but no leads and never found her body. Case was close another two weeks soon after. Pharisaic team conclude their report as unsolved case.

No one ever talk or mention of Kanzaki Hitomi again. It was after all news to fill talk before replace it with newer news. If she did know the circumstance surrounding her death, she would hate those people, given up so easy and label her just another girl that died tragically. Unfortunate, what she'll go through for next couple months in another dimensional side of Earth was even horrible. A place where you see Earth and moon in the sky called, Gaia.

_On __my unluckiest days, something happened, but would I call this a coincidence too?_

_That doesn't sound right. If today didn't conjured, everything and anything afterward would never happen._

* * *

Author Note: reference (chapter & fact)

1. "sempia" = upper class man  
2. "Gakushū juku" (cram school) is popular activity after school to help students with school.  
3. "Ring of Fire" is an active area where tonic plates are contently moving movements under the pacific oceans, rubbing together causes great tremor or eruptions.  
4. Soundtrack used during Tokyo earthquake sequences: "Escaflowne- Into GAEA"  
5. NAME CHANGED: Gaea - Gaia  
Gaia in Greek means earth-mother. Reasons for the change will be more apparent in future chapters.

*Please review, any comment would be appreciated. I'm opting for anything; flames, criticize, praise, ect.


	2. Fanelia's Prince

Author Note: Chapter one set the tone of this story, but I got no reviews for it. I hope at least this chapter doesn't bore you guys too and will continue to read diligently on for another ten or so other chapters. Remember, you thoughts do count!

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two: Fanelia's Prince

Hitomi continues on her spiral descent through the red oceans, plunging deeper to its depths. Her declined was neither fast nor slow. A moment become seconds, seconds become minutes, and then couple of minutes.

Green eyes looked with half open manner at the bleakness what is to be the bottomless sea. Bubble floated out from her mouth; however, she was breathing finely. She later got swept before settling down to steady whirl.

"Where am I?" she gurgled out. Her brow crease to think, and then sigh when she couldn't recall; being in a daze state as she was.

She caught a dull red shine standing out from the abyss swimming towards her. The pendent must have slipped off at some point. Hitomi made a grabbed without much thought. It omitted warmth in between her finger tips and Hitomi tucked it in her chest to saviour the feeling.

Hitomi eyes close tiredly soon after. A distinctly sound of gurgle of water played in the background luring her to sleep. It was gently pull away from her ears and replace with the surging wind. The throbbing pain of the gust made her open eyes.

She saw the greenery of fields and several dotted inhabitancies town beneath her. There were birds that accompany her fall. Naturally she panicked; closing eyes against the strong current, whole body tingle in pain. It become stronger, ripping her out of her path she was plummeting towards, fleeing higher and higher up, then down in rollercoaster ride. A couple of toss against the wind later, before repeating another set of patters, she notices her ride becoming much more violence. Her speed accelerating, the airstream whipped her hair and ripping her elastic band out. This blinded her vision entirely. Her absurd scream could be heard for miles.

* * *

"_I hope the Prince will behave himself." Said the second and the first nodded._

"_Well what do you expect?"  
_

Van frowned at memory, their laughter mingled with his doubts.

"_Van, you don't have to go," _words emanated from Van's mind as he recalled their last conversation the morning before. This second memory made him more anger than the first.

"_I just feel you're not ready for this sort of thing…"_

"_You are our successor. Sire, if you were to be killed, and I rather not think such thoughts, who would govern if not you? Maybe this tradition is too old to continue."_

_"We pride ourselves in our old ways." _Van remembered yelling at them, almost desperately, _"We keep this tradition!"_

_"Maybe wiser if you wait. Wait till then."_

_"Enough wait!" Van slam his fist to empathises his authority again._

_"Stop making decision out of your feelings. It is not fitting of you to act this way if you wish to be a proper king like your father. Just once, think about it careful."_

_"Right now, the Kingdom does not indicate any threat. It should be fine this time, but why can't you see our delicate structure. Don't you see the dangerous it pose allowing with you leave off for trivial thing as dragon slaying? Before we think about traditions, I want you to think about this country and its people."_

_"If I do this, the people will respect me." Van quietly answered back with great difficulty. Admitting the truth was hard to swallow alone being the sole survivor of massacre Fanelia royal line. "I've heard the rumours. They don't see me as a potential King." He held up his fist to them, "How am I to run this land if I do not have my people supporting me?"_

Van suddenly blinked hard. '_What was he doing? This wasn't the time to be thinking of sentimental things.' _He got up and looked out over the plain and flicked some of his bangs out of his eye.

"_Because you're too young, and you'll only get yourself hurt."_

Van shook his head at those thoughts, pulled his hand away to unsheathing the sword attach at his waist. With narrow brow, he firmly grasps the held of the sword in determinations, brandishes towards the sky. However, he faltered and sighed asperity in despair. "They all think I'm still a kid..."

"Lord Van, I do not think so. I think you'll make an amazing King."

Van jump at extra voices, losing his grip on the handle which clumsy tumbled out of his grasp at each attempt he try re-catching it. He finally failed and it landed with a thumb, squired out the dirt ground.

"Merle," Said through his gritted teeth. He could hear stifled giggles from his feline companion, laughing at his expense.

"Yes, Lord Van?" Merle's insisted nickname irks him further. It was not Van's god-given name, but didn't mean he wasn't less fond it. Just goes to show how exactly close they were for him to allow her slip by with only a glare.

Orange triangle ears poke out from the leather bag beside him, he crouch down lifting the lid to stare face to face of a cat; well a kitten. "Just because you are in that form, doesn't mean I forgave you."

"Because I was prohibited to follow, I am not allow to speak or any ways give away my presentence; in other words, you are to ignore me and I pretend I am not here." She rehearses their agreement with a great in-your face impersonation of Van's voices.

Merle lick paws; however, her tail switches back and forth happily contradict her pouted face. Van was not convinced by her act.

"How long you say you are stuck, again?" He rubbed the bridge of nose tiredly, feeling a headache forming at the back from stress.

"For entire day! It is not something I get to practice a lot." Merle mewed loudly, "But admit it, you were really really surprise."

Her ears drooped, "True, I wasn't presented to say my good lucks to you," Then they perk back up, "But this beats it for any day to see Lord Van defeat a live dragon!"

Dragon slaying was an annual Fanelia traditional practise for man to display their strength and win fame. Begins when the young prince complete his own rite, then all of citizens can follows his leadership. For some time, this was how life went. But recently, this ritual was skip over because of certain event which had transpired has prohibit the current prince from participate like his forefather done.

Her ears swirled, picking whatever sound that he couldn't hear. There was an eerie foregoing feeling rising in his stomach at her abrupt silences. Van sensed Merle's discomfort instantly.

"Something's coming?" To this, Merle nodded at Van's deduction.

He quickly unshed Merle back into the basket, closing the lid with a hushed and a stern ordered. "Hid and don't come out this time until I tell you so."

He felt the sudden change of winds, so he quickly hoist the bag over his shoulder and lodge his sword out from the ground to be sheath again. Armour chuckle when he rose off the rock he had rested momentarily. There wasn't any thing immediate, just the sounds of insects and woodland creatures. Upon hearing a female scream, Van ran.

He looked left then right hoping to isolate the sources. He circled around the entire area a second and third time, still unable to pin-point its origin. This annoyed him because the scream would draw too many attentions. He knew it was growing closer as it was growing louder, so he threw Merle hastily off to side in preparation. It wasn't until the last moment did he look up just when a girl topple down at him from the sky. Their collision had thrown them a meter or so away from his initial standing point. His armour protected most of his impact on the ground and forces of her fall.

* * *

Dropping out of the sky, Hitomi toppling through leaves which didn't shear her cloths nor scratched her badly. There were not many bruises, but it was chaotic going through that tumble mess. Something soften her landing in a painful way.

Hitomi lay there dazed and breathless. She crushed her fist on her chest to slow down her violently breathing, amaze she was still alive after such a defying feat which should have left her dead. Through her untied hair, she saw daylight. She pushed herself off with her hands and steady her aching head with her left hand. Her right hand contacted something which felt oddly not like the ground. A ground that normally be stable and flat was not here.

Hearing a grunt and groan in agony pain underneath her, Hitomi immediately shoot herself quite a distance away from the sound. For the first time, she saw what she had landed on and had momentary sat on. A body dressed in unfamiliar metal attire, seemly unconscious for now on the floor.

Hitomi backing away, eyes wonder nervously at new surrounding: trees, dirt, grass, and a sky. Two spheres hung from it. Her eyes strain to see one earth and one moon.

In cities, there always existed some sound too like cars, people, constructions, but there was nothing but birds chirping. Stepping back, she felt her back poked by a tip of a sharp blade, and demanding voice behind it.

"Don't move!"

Her unsteady legs stop, she sworn her heart had stop at his next chosen words.

"You take any steps and I won't hesitate to _kill_ you, girl."

Turning carefully, she saw the owner's blood shocking eyes through the slit of gap meant for the eyes to peer through inside the helmet. Hitomi force herself to believe these eyes were not red but very lightly brown colour because what human has red eyes unless they are not human.

"Who are you?" He swayed, clutching his aching head in one palm and another holding a sword at her. Obvious, he was struggling to stay up right unlike her the way he tip over. The guy also appear confused by her foreign cloths.

"What sort of devilish magic is this?"

'_What's going on here?_' Hitomi thought desperately, as the heavy clad armour stared down at her assumedly with dangerously close blade.

The iron suit gaze was cold, calculating and Hitomi felt herself squirm. Her fists clenched and unclenched nervously at her own predicament. This was close enough at staring death in the face for her.

* * *

They were enclose at all sides, boulders and trees, the terrains couldn't be any more hostile than she had wanted. Shaking head unbelievable at the well flourish forest, Hitomi stared up ahead then slide-glace behind. That boy had kept his close watch at her every since. He was scrawny, not like she was in any better shape, but she could slip through the twigs and plants. Thinking up an escape for herself kept her going.

He notices her glared, and yelled. "Keep moving."

Hitomi turned head away, full attentive what was in front of her and kept walking straight, annoyed by his righteous tone as if she was the real criminal here. She couldn't help but sing in her mind one word to describe this unusual fellow: '_A Jerk!_'

Back to her own thoughts, about her chances at running out on him, she had weighed her possibilities. Approximately, she had 5-8 second lead if she jumped out when they leave the open area of the forest and into tuff terrains by dashing through the trees. She again took the detail of his attire, wager that they must be heavy on him. His shoes were not proper to sprint, also. It was not made of the same material as her sneakers which were design for running.

Hitomi was ready to bargain, bold enough to try. Just need to wait for the right moment and for the right time.

'_There!_' cheered inwardly when she saw the shrubs twenty-five degrees to her right. Mentally counted down exactly alongside with her pendent swung: _3, 2, 1. Go!_

And there was a chase between them; down water ravine, jump over small brooks, dead tree lumps, and quick detours before Van could catch up. He was cursing at her inhuman speed.

However, this all stop abruptly at clearing. Back away, Hitomi quick glance towards her left when she notices the rustle of vegetation and a low growl.

Hitomi shriek at the sight of the scales, its teeth, and its sizes, emerging out of dense leaves. Her knees buckled, but kept her gaze up at the reptiles. She felt queasy at such a sight, wondering if it was going to eat her. The most sensible course of action is to run but just crank her neck to look up at made her daunted by the idea.

Not a second too soon, Van appeared next to her yelling with a loud booming voice and cursed.

"Dang it!"

His main attention was on the beast, but he had push his luggage at Hitomi none less, almost missing the yelp and tumble inside.

"Make sure to take care of this!" He quickly exclaim. Hitomi was surprised to see the speed the boy took off at the beast.

The dragon's body was a dark green with stripes down the back, and its tongue licked the air in anticipation.

"What are you waiting for!" His head whirl at her when she didn't move, "Get out of here, now; while I can still hold him off!"

"Well, yeah but…"

"Just do it!" shouted fiercely, refocuses his attention towards battle once again.

Van brows narrowed in serious concentration, his jaw clenched. Sweat began to bead on his forehead and he slowed his breathing to clam his nerves. This would be a first for him; slaying a dragon. Didn't he wanted this?

With a gulp of air, he called out the dragon with open arms as a gesture of welcome. "Come on! Come and eat me. I'm your dinner tonight."

Van gritted his teeth when he did got the dragon's attentions. Its twin lung sacks grew larger as it drew in air to let out a burst of hot flames, only enough time for Van to release his windup shield.

Blazes dispatched, small patches still torch the floor as he hack at the scales. Nothing could pierce the beast's hide. Van vision began to blur from lack of oxygen used up by the fire so he miss the tail lashed from the beast. It was coming at him in such a force that it dented his chest armour, sending him flying and rolling down rows of trees.

He pushed himself up, and coughed up blood; whip it with his good hand. He stood, grabbing the sword and dashed at the dragon to temporary holding off its assault.

Any cuts done did nothing except irritated the dragon. Van made another crying as he made lashes again.

'_Why can't I dent you?_'He thought as he too grew annoyed. Taking steps back, he took the opportunity to circled rounds while avoiding the throttle fireballs to evaluating his next moves.

The grounds incinerated at his feet, seconds away from being torched. He scamper away lucky to be unharmed.

Van jumped on the beast's right thigh the next moment, making a downward slash. This landed a blow to one of its yellow eye he had plunge with his sword into. However, Van had sacrifices this daring attack for his defences. Being midair, there was nothing for him to hid behind or run from the dragon's next income attack.

* * *

Hitomi practically skidded a few feet before caming to a halt. Watching in dismay as beast slammed its tail back against him in its frenzy cry. Van plummet to the ground was hard, enough to stun him. The dragon prepared to skew him with its spike tail, and Van knew he couldn't dodge.

Something in her spur to called out the dragon hoping to distract it at that second, Hitomi was never the bravest type. Surprisingly, the beast pause its tail descent for a fraction and stared as if it just notices her now. Then redirect it self at her, preparing to attack her instead.

Hitomi saw her imposing death, and frantically search any opening between the trees to dive into. She had not thought thoroughly when she undecided help Van and found her self cornered. Close eyes brace for the impact. Spears whizzes pass her head, pinning the beast's tail to the ground. Any second later and she would have been dead for sure.

When she opened her eyes again, Hitomi was confronted with a group of mask individuals with furs on their backs. She collapsed on knees and hands, relief to be alive.

A nearby tribe have heard the commotions, and came to investigate. They manage to drive away the beast. It knocking sapling in its haste.

Hitomi notices the iron clanged man was already up again, stripping away his layers of crush and useless armour, and underneath was a plain red tunic. She got a good look at his young face, devious black hair stick to his face, a few strand manage to be kept in its messy style. He nearly tipped over, but Hitomi had already run to his side to help prop him up from tumbling. Van batted her assistance, standing again on his own two feet.

When she withdrew her hands, it was cover in his blood, and her insides were filled with dread. Hitomi felt shaken, her voice even quake. "You're injured."

"Yeah. Thanks for pointing out the obvious." With a casually answered, he whip sword clean, sheathed it again at his left.

Hitomi felt immensely guilty even if this guy had abducted her. He just went out of his way to save her, now he's clutch bleeding shoulder blade, hissing in pain.

Startled out of her thoughts at the sound of Van collapsing on his sides, she went to prompt him up on the ground.

"Hey! You shouldn't be sleeping on your injuries." Hitomi nudge the conscious boy on the shoulder, but no response.

As the pack approached the pair, Hitomi grew anxiety shaking the boy even more to wake up. She had forgotten they were there and so many of them too, at least five.

Her mind spun overdrive to think a possible way to escape.

'_What should she do? Run? To where?_'

Their monasteries size mask covered half their body. Everyone seamlessly was wearing it in different colour hues. Not like she couldn't distinguish them by their bizarre costume clearly at night. The only thing illuminated it was the torch they cared in their hands. Hitomi defiantly thought her and this guy she has in her arms- no name to go by- were doom for.

An orange cat suddenly jumped out from the leather bag strap on Hitomi shoulder, landing all four legs in front, and hissed at all of masked people. The strangest part is it can talk.

"I am Merle, Crown Prince Vanitas Salazar de Fanel of Fanelia's _Sage_." It said with a smug face a cat could possible express. "I wish to speak to your leader."

With a co-operated nod in acknowledgement to his name, the leader did step up. He bowed respectively to the cat before hand. Lifting his mask, underneath it was his wolf-like feature; all hind legs and snout.

"Ruhm," The chief said, "Leader of the wolf tribe."

"We ask for decent meal, cloths, and place to rest," Hitomi felt her inside fill with dread again, alarmed by seamlessly small-talking-cat ordering a larger canine. She hurry to hush the feline before it anger the wolves, but stopped in mid-stride when leader motion his wolf-mans to come and direct them to lug Van's (or Vanitas) unconscious body off her.

"Carry him to one of the available healer's homes."

All of this was done with swiftness, no conflict or questions as if this Merle person had higher authority than them.

The cat prod her shoes laces with a bored expression plaster on her catty face next, "Pick me up."

"W-what?" Hitomi snap out from astonishment, finally acknowledge the kitten. Merle, the cat, was speaking to her.

"Pick me up." The cat repeated. Hitomi noted the way its' black and orange stripe tail swayed reminded her when an impatient person tap their foot.

"I can't walk far with my short legs" She explained later when Hitomi hadn't compile to her demands immediately. Without objections, much like the wolves, she bent down to carry the strange creature, but was scratched beforehand.

"Ow. What did I do wrong?" Hitomi rub raw burned of her scrape. A small nick from the cat.

"That's for carelessly running around with me in the bag." It hissed at her, and Hitomi was dumbstruck at such childish attitude.

Hitomi wasn't sure if she made an enemy or rather take this turn of events seriously because typically talking cat can't be anger, right?

* * *

Author Note:

1. NAME CHANGED: Van - Vanitas  
Van is not a proper royal name- in my opinion- because it just 3 darn characters! And I personally like the idea of Merle making up nicknames. It fits her playful attitude.  
2. Soundtrack that setted the mood when I was writing Van/Vanitas's dragon battle: "Escaflowne- Scrappy"


	3. A Way Home

Author Note: I hope none of you are having too difficult time reading, but darn you Microsoft, you can't pick up my mistakes!  
Anyways, I'll probably correct those mistakes I rushed pass in the future. Thank you to the three who reviewed. It's appreciated to know that I have readers who enjoy this work.

* * *

**Chapter Three: A Way Home**

Van stirred awake with a roof over head, bandaged and pained all over. He was lying on mat, makeshift to be a bed. Morning light seem to stream from an open window to enlighten most part of the dim room.

He lolly his head to his right side, and there a strange girl sat. Her back against the wall, hunch over, and her elbow on one knee and hand support her cheek looking more foreign each passing second he stared.

"You're still here?" He ask incredibility when it all clicked together; green eyes, light hair, and strange quirk, but her name escape his memory.

Hitomi nod, her borrowed clothes ruffle when she shift a bit. She decided switching to her left elbow was more preferable. For a long time, he and her locked eyes. He studied her, she waited for an answer.

"You're free to leave." He said in his commanding voice used for his subordinates, thinking that was why she was here.

She thought he was not a bad guy, with saving and all he did a few nights ago, until unnerved by that comment or tone.

"_Geese, thanks for your change of heart_," Hitomi retrained herself from spatting that part out loud, even clenching her teeth for insurances. She didn't need a permission when or can she go. It just so happen she was scared to go out in woods again to find something else to eat her.

Anyways, Van faced the polish ceiling. He opened his mouth to retort, than stopped. Something held him back but not too long because he went ahead to asked, only just sounding a bit hesitated.

"Was I out long?"

She shook her head, but knew he didn't see, so Hitomi spoke up with all anger disperse for the moment.

"Pretty long,"

"So… Where are we?"

Hitomi ran through her mind once to correctly assets his question before repeat what a lady responds to her when Hitomi had asked too. An unfamiliar land came out of her mouth, "Tribe village Adon."

Just when she finished, the wooden door slid open. Hitomi rise up to greet the person… er… beast-man. Ruhm walked in and nod back to her to sit back down. Hitomi frown, she had to sit another round and tolerate the haughty man again.

"Ai, glad to see your wake sire." he acknowledged Van's waking state.

Van grumbled, Ruhm further told him about his conditions and Hitomi quietly watch the exchanged still unnerved by Ruhm beastly characteristics.

Ruhm nodded absentmindedly, call in a nurse to change Van's bandage. He finally got to thank Hitomi before she got up to leave for taking his watched while he was absent to take a leak. She had done what he instructed her; to ensure Van's concerns and prevent him from further injuring himself.

Hitomi step out to allow them privatises. All under a minute, something rush pass her with a shoved and them yelling at her.

"Watch the tail!"

She turned to apology, almost missing a fleeting image of orange fur. Hitomi thought she recognized her voice too.

* * *

Everything about this village felt easy going. Wolves were very social animals despite their reputation to be savage she had believed. Their chats were in depth, showing their intellectual beings. Hitomi felt herself becoming more immense in this strange world.

As the innocent bystander of this village, Hitomi got drag a lot in to doing chores. Ruhm wife must have been mislead when Hitomi agreed to help the lady because she found herself being shove to different possible tasks. Either way, Hitomi couldn't protest. She liked to think these things she did were repayment for food, bedding, and clean cloths.

In her many errands, she had to come across bed-ridden Vanitas a lot. Passing his room was a dread at all the time. Like this time when she was loading laundry on line right outside his window. Vanitas's chauvinistic; his superiority towards her had no limit rather it was about one debate or the weather. Not surprising today, this was what drove her frustrate again.

Hitomi shook her head to think about other things, her mind cleared once her anger frit pass. Her wristwatch beep signalling the time for night, not like she couldn't tell but she had wonder if it was delayed or needs correcting being on a different plain of existences.

The air here also was much cooler then she expected for late spring to be even for the evening. It was also clear that she could make out every single star. Of course, there were unfamiliar ones she had never seen before in her life. The light pollution in Tokyo had always obscured most of it but the brightest stars, so it was a nice change to see them all.

Apart from two objects in the sky that shouldn't be there, or beast people, and non-existing planet that sharing Earth solar system, this place seemed normal. And then, flicker of Van's insults resurfaced at edge of her mind again as she stared at the moon or moons to be exact. In all their glory, one looming largest and just as brightest was Earth. Her home planet and prickly prince Vanitas called her stupid for falling out from it.

Well, she didn't will herself to be here! One moment, she saw herself plummeting to her death, the next alive and breathing in this twisted afterlife that are inhabited by anthropomorphism and silly boy/prince with a sword while back talking her like he hate her guts over something.

To her, it was all about sequence events. Yuki lecture, leaving early to avoid another confrontation caused her to be stuck in traffic, and deciding to walk home was her choice. Hitomi was okay with all that, but let's not forget that her "death" could've been avoided and prompt her current jammed now.

Okay, she was being melodrama.

"Jerk," Hitomi fume out once out from the rant and back into another, propping her head in her arms with a huff. "Idiot, Moron," Hitomi continued without much difficult, ticking off other possible names for his high-mighty attitude. "Dim-witted" seem to be one too.

Hitomi would have gone on if not the startling fact that there was humanoid cat glaring at her.

Merle hung from the roof ledge and appeared at her window suspended upside down. Her faces scrunch in a sneer, apparently taking Hitomi insults seriously because her anger voice rose, "Are you insulting Lord Van?"

With a yelp of ingenious surprise, Hitomi jump couple of feet away from the window.

"Cause, I'm not going to allow that." It was the same cat-girl that's been stalking her; pink hair, feline quality that included tail, whisker, and non-human ears side of her head where normal human ears would be. Hitomi watched the feline stare down at her the entire time it talked. "I'm watching you."

"Why are you following me?" Hitomi screamed accusingly, she had a dire need to ask for some time now ever since the looming and stalking started. Then Hitomi tilt her head rather puzzle by the girl's familiar feature. Now with a closer inspection, she can distinguish her more clearly, "Do I know you?"

"Don't remember, huh?" The '_cat_' hopped from her perch on the window sill and land on all fours of her paws. Her plain dress smoothly followed her steps.

"Name's Merle" Merle paused to lick her paws, sharp-eyed on Hitomi with sour distastes yet observant. "And you're Hitomi."

"You're a strange girl, you know." Apparently, Merle saw Hitomi gapping mouth as invitation to talk more because she commented her attire next. "For starters, you dress weird when I first saw you."

"Also," Empathises her point with a snuff in the air, "… you smell unusual too."

"I'm not weird. I'm the only normal one around here!" Hitomi felt gravely insulted by the girl, before something click in her head when she saw the stripe tail swish behind Merle's garb.

"Hey, weren't you that cat who scratch me?"

"I am '_that_' cat. This is my actual form."

Hitomi twitched at the bizarre idea of this cat having more than one form. At first, Hitomi consider Merle to be a joke, but saw the young girl's stern face, and then heave a sigh. Her mind was exhausted from today. She hoped by furiously rubbing her forehead would get the blood circling in her brain again.

"I'm starting to believe more and more that this world is wacked." Hitomi mumble to herself, not taking account of Merle's sharp hearing. Seeing Merle confusion, Hitomi decided to explain her exasperation.

"Up there..." She point out the window to the biggest sphere hovering in the blank canvas that would be the heavens. With blue as the oceans, vast of brown dirt, green, yellow, and such other colours covered the sphere. The roughly edges of urban life were just dots to anyone but her. "...is my home. And I think-"

"Mystic Moon?" Merle gawk in astonishment, excitement leaked into her voice, "You're from the Mystic Moon?" It was an expression that wasn't hateful, coolness, or scorn, but complete devoted interested. Something Hitomi hadn't expected.

Merle began bombing Hitomi with questions, enquiring about what it was like up there and what other strange things her kind does.

Mean time, Hitomi attempted to answer each questions being thrown while wanting to ask some of her questions since they were on the topic. Hitomi wanted to know what was a Mystic Moon and if she knew a way back there. However, there was no opening for her.

And the strangest question was this one: "Do people get sick there?"

"As in an illness?"

Merle wasn't exactly happy with the answer.

As quickly those questions were shot, they ended. Merle must have caught herself because she withdrew back to her disinterestedness self.

"You're boring," meow the cat, hiding what little interest she had moment ago and ran off.

Perhaps some else was more suitable for Hitomi to ask about this Mystic Moon.

* * *

Hitomi made sure to ask. After days spent on Van's recuperating, they left when he was in a half-healed state. Also, Hitomi went back wearing her old cloths again; the uniform which was a white blouse and blue skirt with the school's crest still etched on it.

Ruhm hand gripped the reigns and the other point out for Hitomi the shrouded two moons. His rough voice echo Fanelia's cavern as they trotter through them. A couple wolves were walking beside their ride too.

"See that up there, the blue one. The Mystic Moon is an important identify object in the sky."

"Okay. Is there a way to get up there?" Hitomi didn't miss the chance.

"Like a levi-ship?" Ruhm remarked.

"I don't get it. Why is she here?" Merle interrupted the conversation from the back. She was not happy with the arrangement; otherwise, has been uncanny silence compare to feisty attitude. Merle purplish pupil dilated got smaller when the cart shifted unevenly over another bump. She looked about to chuck out her breakfast, so maybe cats were queasy?

Hitomi and Ruhm sat in front, manoeuvring the oversized yak transport. Van sat behind them looking very concern at Merle. They were comfortably leaning up against hay stack.

Hitomi took the opportunity to brood at Merle's words.'_Why was she here exactly?_' Was it because what Vanitas had said yesterday may her hope a little bit?

_"You're a prince, right?" Hitomi had to confirm it however obvious answer it was. She just needs to ignite their conversation, something to keep Van busy while she was there grabbing stuff from the room. He was looking out the window at the wooden cart outside being stock for tomorrow ridded__._

_"Your father and mother must be kings and queens."_

Perhaps he didn't expected such a question to be asked because she remember how stiffen his shoulders were, yet he wheeze out a replied for her strangely.

_Hitomi didn't take note of his sober nature while she unrolling the new bed sheets._

_"Yes." Van swallowed a lump. "We're a noble line of royal's family guarding Fanelia."_

_"Fanelia is your kingdom?"_

_"It's too small to be a kingdom and too big to be a village or town. It's a small community risen from mountains under the protections of Astrian from an allegiances we form generations ago."_

_"Hm..." Hitomi hummed compressively to no one particular as if to regard the new bit uninterested information__._

_"What is your home like?"_

"_Defiantly different from yours," Hitomi laughed instantly, then sombre when she quieted down. "But it feels ... like a room fill with people. This feeling always makes me lonely. Only recently, I realized how much I took for granted."_

_"Come with us." _Hitomi wonder if he had pity her at the time, if he had invited her out of obligation.

_"In Fanelia..." Van started very quietly and didn't bother to look at Hitomi's jaw-dropping expression because he got her attention, "__...__there may be people who can help you get back home."_

It was a generous offer, outbalance his stern and serious character she usually saw, the reason she couldn't decline perhaps.

Hitomi looked over her shoulder to check the other two riders again, busy chatting happily. Van was laughing at one of Merle's joke, until he caught her watching.

"It's not nice to stare, you know" His voice sound impudent like a snip-comment. He must have restored back to his heartless self.

Hitomi's nose scrunches up in distasteful manner, and glare at Van and back to the sky when Merle caught her fierce glare.

"Jerk..." Ruhm sensitive ears swirl at Hitomi's quiet murmur.

"Prince Vanitas is only upset." Ruhm clarify to her, "About his slaying we interfered- it is Fanelia's tradition. It is a practice done alone. Meddling or lending a hand is an insult and Fanelia people are prideful individuals."

"Couldn't he find another dragon slain? There must be bunch of them out there." Hitomi defended.

"Unfortunately, he cannot be absent from his kingdom long. His injuries took up great deal of time healing."

Ruhm voiced became graver, hopefully out of range of the curious cat and prince, "He must have directed most of his resentment and frustration onto you, unfortunately."

Hitomi nod regretfully at the news. "Just my luck..."

The predicament puts her in the prince's bad side, but it explains his grumpy mood. Deciding this was unfortunate outcome and there was little she could do, Hitomi glanced over at the wolf-mans walking beside the cart instead. In their hands were whirling whistling fan like sticks. She stared at them in wonder as Ruhm chuckled at her interests.

"They're to keep the animals away, like your scary dragon."

* * *

Ruhm was unsure where it was coming from. He sniffed the air again, and cover arm over nose at the strong sent of burn fleshes.

"Ruhm?" asked a younger pup, "What is it?"

"...Ugh," Merle flapping her hands in front of her nose to wave off the smell of decade bodies. "I can smell it too."

Van rushed to the front from back, nearly knocking Hitomi off her seat. With squint eyes, he caught the site of black smokes rising skyward closing in. He looked uneasily at Merle then at Ruhm. "Could you go faster?"

With nod, Ruhm told his mans they was going up ahead. He raised the rein and whipped at giant ox.

Once they arrived, all they did was stare at collapsing once marvellous wooden towers and homes. In a fierce explosion, the ground shook as another building fell. The air taste acidity and burnt ashes, flame erupted around Fanelia. Everyone was stun at the devastation, but more so for Van and Merle. They stared at amber flames and smoke in horror. The peace that had been there in the evening was gone at night. Everything and everywhere show nothing but chaos.

Both the anxious Merle and Van jump out of wagon park outside the burning kingdom into the infernal.

"I should make sure my mans are alright," Ruhm needlessly apologies to her later.

Hitomi nod, understand his reason and hoop out, only to wince when one of her stiff leg picketed. She did her best to wave a farewell and thanks with the pain. She step forward, ready to follow in with Merle and Van, but was hold up by Ruhm sudden warning.

"Being from another world… it's a sign of ill omen." He motioned with his free hand to point out her cloths, which contrasted the fantasy-like of Gaia. Hitomi accent would pose a problem too.

"Not a lot of people take it in kindly." She regards his advice carefully; understand to keep her origins a secret. Hitomi watch as Ruhm trotter away. His ox's hooves clatter on the dirt road.

As Hitomi turned to tread up the slope to blazing Fanelia, she remembered that morning when they were preparing their departure at how surprised Ruhm and Merle have been seeing her waiting. Van was already sitting in the cart, minding his own business.

_"Hitomi?" Ruhm expected her to stay from the way things had gone for her. Hitomi would have, maybe, if possible of going home weren't so strong__._

_"__Vanitas__ mention someone there could help me get home." Her back straight and bow, expressing her thanks him for accommodating her into their pack. "And thank you for allowing me to stay but I will be leaving with them."_

Hitomi snapped out from the memory. Her pendent flicker, and in an instant debris from the roof came crashing down, the place Hitomi would have been if she had walk a little further. The open ceiling allowed cool air to seep in, but she didn't take notice it. She was busy sweating and coughing. The wooden structure was burning and she was choking on fumes.

Hurriedly, Hitomi secured her pendent back on which must have slipped out from her neck and try climbing over the debris. She continued searching for Vanitas and Merle with squatted shoulder to show her resolvement to the whole world.

While peering over the towering trash of what use to be the ceiling, she found out the other side appear clear and ground levelled. She hopped off on top of her mountain, and landed with wobbly feet before putting her hands in front to stable herself.

Into the inferno once again; the pit of hell, Hitomi called out Vanitas and Merle. Chasing two individuals out of scattering people around the burning streets of a collapsing kingdom wasn't among the smartest she ever done.

As she invested more time searching, the smoke Hitomi inhaled hamper her vision swayed. Screams carried on, which echoed in her head even when she passed out.

* * *

Author Note: No commentary, but any opinions for this chapter would be awesome. *nudge, nudge*


	4. I'm Not A Spy!

Author Note: This is where the story is more evidence breaks off from the universe. It's slowly picking pace.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Four: I'm Not A Spy!

With Fanelia ravaged, and all its citizen homeless, it was fortunate any ship even passer-by. They pick up a handful of living survivors then cruise away. The Crusader ship's hulk was crowded, and only limited of food could be supplied and crews to spared.

Sounds of hundred of voices carry into Hitomi's dream, reminding her self of Tokyo's busy streets. She could almost image the different individuals face walking the sidewalks of Shibbyo. Suddenly, tremors shook the ground, which disrupted the peaceful scenery she dreamt. Hitomi fell back into a void pit where her eyes open to see a seen she didn't recognize.

The cold floor was evidenced through the thin sheets Hitomi laid on top, and the stale musty smell was strong. This was not her home. This was not her room.

"That's right. I'm on Gaia." She frowned, but otherwise sat up to cough. Her lungs felt raw and throat perched, her hair was coated with soot and debris much like the other survivors around her. They were all herded in ship's hanger use as a makeshift-hospital. Stack of boxes off one corner and air hatch below them. She could see soldiers dress in uniforms attending and treating the injuries, and cringed at the sight of one burnt individual.

Taken in the number of civilians; beak, feather, fur, and scaled, Hitomi saw their sorrowful expression. Everyone appeared devastated, many were weeping and wail into a friends or family member's arm.

"I wonder any of them are Van or Merle..." Hitomi ask herself while her groggy eyes searched for those two faces out of mass.

Spotting a metal door at the far end instead, she unsteadily rose off the floor. She immediately felt the ground rumbling like it was moving underneath. She ignored that particular detail, and sway across the less densely populated part of the room.

At her destination, she attempted to throw her weight on top of the latch and was whisk away by the blast of cold wind it had open up. Hitomi clumsy stumbled out and grabbed the first solid object, which happened to be the metal rail of the walkway. She clutched the bar tighter to her chest when the sudden movement of the ship lurching to the side as it hit an airstream. The turbulence of the engine roaring in her ears and her long hair slapping against her cheeks.

Hitomi yelp in surprises when everything became clear again. She was thousands feet off the ground, landscape rolling below her. Most of the clouds obscure some of its greens and lush fields. It was a beautiful sight, yet frighten too.

After a few tense moments where nothing much happen, some type of bird flew by and quacked at her before fling even higher. She watch it trail across the blue sky for some time before returning her sites on the terrain which changed from its grassiness to thriving forest. Feeling it was safe, her knuckles relax just a bit but remain firmly latch on the steel rail.

"I must be on some kind of airship." Hitomi barely heard herself confessed.

Soldiers came and left, none have bothered to question the strange girl glue to the rail.

An orange blob caught her attention when she looked up, distinctly heard the steps that was far too light to be a solder's boots stomp. When Hitomi head turned, she only saw its owner dress flutter.

"Merle?" Hitomi blinked a few times in disbelief, but there was no mistaking that tail – Merle, the cat girl.

"Merle," She called out gain even more frantic.

Hitomi push herself off the rail, wood board creek as she walk along the side of the ship.

* * *

He couldn't sleep, felt that he shouldn't be sleeping, so he woke up. What he didn't expect was Caption Allen; elite knights of Asturia there.

Van pushed away the older warrior offer to help when he heard his hiss from the pain. Van's blister marks were bandaged along with injures that reopen belonging from his previous battle with the dragon.

"I'm fine." He made a stagger towards exit.

"I need to get back to Fanelia." Saying it even more determine.

Allen merely look at the boys determination as his impetuous, and decided to speek slowly as if any faster was too painful and quiet as if any louder was too much.

"There is no Fanelia. It was burned."

Van hand pause at the door handle, but he knew all along. Kept clutching to possibility it wasn't true. A figment his mind made up to fill him with fear. It was such difficult to found out openly that it wasn't.

"I'm truly sorry about it." Allen said after a suitable amount of time had passed.

"How many?" Van's grip tighten.

"As many we could save." Allen began, and then went on detail surrounding the circumstances of the Fanelia evacuation. He did not know who attack; neighbour lord wanting the territory perhaps, but nothing indicated that directions. For the safety of everyone, it was best to leave and—

"How many?" Van repeat loudly, wanting the digits, hoping it wasn't as low as he imagined.

"Sixty-four. The time we got there... I'm sure most of citizens have left. Those who couldn't are on the ship."

Van furiously banged his fist on the wall beside him.

"We'll arrive in Asturia soon, till than please rest and prepare to be presented at court as a wittness Prince Vanitas." Allen inform, before walking pass the heartbroken Van to open the door. Two occupancies were outside of the door; a female and male. Van still remain fixed at the wall when the two people waltz in his quarter, he supposed that it was his.

"My father died because of you. He wanted me to make sure at least you survived. That's what I came to say." A distinct youthful voice barked.

"I'm sorry." Van felt the shame, and cannot bring himself to look directly at their faces; Poker, Fanelian chamberlain and Shawn Balgas, daughter of Glen Balgas who was his most trusted military chief.

"Of course we are disappointed, but there was nothing you could have done." She continued her resentment remarks, sting with bitterness and left the conversation at that, uncaring whatever authority a prince with no ruling kingdom had over her because she had just as much right to be unpleasant.

Poker brush shoulders with Van along his way to catch up with Shawn, despite his bitterness too, he at least whisper one good news to him.

"Princess Millerna is safe."

"He is not a king you know." Shawn bellowed outside Van's close door when Poker rejoined her again. She wanted her friend to understand this very well. "If he was, he wouldn't ever let it happen the way it did. He wouldn't have abandoned his kingdom to flame. He left people to die."

Poker merely kept quiet. His attention instead was on a light brown hair girl running at them.

"Have you seen a cat; orange with pink hair?" She extended her fingers out from her head to demonstrate in its place where odd shape ears would be for the person in question she's looking for. She was unsatisfied with unresponsive from the perplex two however.

"Oh... never mind," The girl wave off. She dashed away without a proper utter of goodbye, not like she said hello to them either.

"Is she a Fanelian?" Poker nudge his colleague, "She isn't someone I've seen. An Asturian than?"

"But it wouldn't explain her tolerate lack of manners towards us for any Fanelian or Asturian would have known to bow before leaving at presence of another person higher than their status." Shawn denote, pointing out the distasteful blue skirt and white blouse. "Her cloths are very suspicious too"

"A spy? On this ship?" Poker grew angry when he understood what she was hinting.

"How else could Fanelia been burn in one night?" Shawn folded her arms over her chest and regarded with mild concern.

* * *

"I couldn't find Merle or Vanitas. Could they be in here with the injures all this time?" Hitomi said out loud, deciding it was time to return back.

When she pushed open the heavy hatch, soldiers there were making an announcement about a possible spy on the ship.

"I ask for co-operation while we do a search warrant, please provide a name and class." The soldier reassured the public uproar.

Currently, they were lookup through citizen document; counting survivor reported in and hoping to single-out suspect in their investigation.

'_They couldn't possibly have every registration civilian_.' Hitomi thought. How can they when everything in Fanelia burned?

When soldier came to Hitomi next; he had a paper and felt tip in hand. She immediately flinched, hadn't expecting it so soon.

"I need your identification, miss."

Hitomi knew she couldn't answer his demands because she doesn't exist in their record. Her mind reeled for an escape. Maybe she could pretend to be mute, or speak a different dialect to get them assume she couldn't understand their request, even acting stupid would be okay.

His mane twitched innately like it was alive.

"You need to shave that off."

What possible made her possess to bumbling comment his appearance left him more speechless than her. However, he looked more hurt by it than offensive.

"Um... I-I" Clamp her mouth; mentally bash herself on her head for allowing a slip. She needed a quick (and witty) respond before she got more doubtful looks from the man or beatman to be correct now.

"I-I'm sorry that didn't came out right." Hitomi lamely supplied, and her shoulder sagged a bit when she couldn't think up an excuse for the blunder. "I… uh… and... I'm not thinking straight."

Hitomi swallowed thickly but the sheer dread on her face wasn't overlooked by him. One of his thick eyebrows raised, he went to holler back to his other colleges.

"No wait!"

His two companions appeared behind him instantly.

"You're making a mistake, I'm not-" Inadvertently, Hitomi leap on her feet and ran seeing them advanced on her caused her to panic. A number of soldiers tailing behind her; up a flight of stairs, down a lower deck, at port, they were every where.

Slipping pass one and there will be another at the other end. Hitomi sprinted out each situation, darted out of sight, checked all halls and condors before entering. Her chase consists of doing many hiding and many running, but mostly running. Legs were burnt out, lungs were gasping for breath. Her heart tried to catch up until she heaves a sigh of relief when she saw an opportunity for another escape route. They kept going with this game knowing Hitomi couldn't jump off a flying ship.

Quickly, she crept out. When the soldier turn right, she instantly went for left… into a person, strangely he wasn't dress as familiar white and blue coats as the soldier she eluded. Hitomi tried to flee from this one, but was grabbed by her hair and stumble back painfully on her butt. Then drag hazardously into a cabin bunker to be forced on knee, bowing down, hands held behind her back to submit by a soldier.

Another girl was in the room. Her flourish pink dress rustle when she rose up to greet them. It was loaded with fancy trimmings, and her curl golden hairs shone bright. Too bad Hitomi's executioner didn't look as humbled as that girl, but rugged.

Poker grit his teeth, he was very upset Hitomi could tell. "Where is he? Fine, whatever, this girl is a spy!"

He discreetly informed more of the situation, and then grew frustrated soon after. He fill in the last little bit hastily to princess at the end, but came across as being rude. Poker got grit of his point explained either way.

"Are you really a spy?" The princess voice sound more hurt than accusive voice like Poker's.

"I'm not!" But Hitomi head was forcedly shoved down to the floor for her impudence by Poker's feet.

"In the presence of a noble, you will look down."

"You're hurting her."

Hitomi could tell the girl was struggling with whether or not to help, but that would mark as treachery if she did. The princess had a meek personality, so his louder voice muffed her protests. He went on rambling.

"You are arrested for war crime of setting a blazing Fanelia. Yes, that's right. I'm talking to you," Poker firm voice beckoned. "I ask why? We were a neutral kingdom. We never part take in this war."

"There's a war?" Hitomi stifled.

"You know very well this is a war!" Poker continued his integration, seeking retribution. He was setting up his own conclusion. "Refuse to give your name must means you don't exist in record. And I saw how you were sneaking around the ship."

"My name is Kanzaki Hitomi." Hitomi went ahead to explain, "I was looking for someone-"

"Who?"Hitomi winced at the booming voice, "Your accomplice? There are more of you guys on this ship."

His mouth stretch into a sneer. "That's fine, I'll find each and every one of them."

"No. I-" Hitomi try to clarify, but the slick sound of Poker pull out one of the soldier's sword at blank-point-range under her neck stop her. Her body went inexplicably rigid as it was wash down by a cold realization that she was about to be killed by this men. A person she had no clue what his deal was.

"You should be grateful. Such a honour to die at my blade, scoundrel like yourself doesn't deserved." The sword rise.

Hitomi bow head in acceptance. Her sculpt was pulled back by one of the soldier to tilt her head up so more of her neck was accessible to spear through her head. She saw how Poker's eyes sorrow were, how angst he sound, there was no way she could talk sense to these people. With a closed eyes, at least when she dies she didn't want to see it happen.

"What is the racket you're having my men do?" Allen interrupting the scene. Everyone pause when he came in to assesses the place. His face twisted in disgust at what he saw.

"I will not stand for blood to be spill on my ship; especially a lady's."

"She's a spy." Poker haven't took his eyes off his traget, but dug deeper in her skin. Allen pointed his sword to perpetrator's (Poker) neck right then and there.

"Are you going to turn against your fellow allies, eh?"

"Asturia deal with traitors differently. As long as you are on my ship, you follow that."

It was a silences stand off between the two parties.

"Fine," Poker sheathed the sword back to the soldier and walks out with a scowl on his face, while Allen motions the soldiers to release their tight hold on her.

Hitomi collapse on ground, and thought she was hallucinating all through out the confrontment because she couldn't believe her eyes when she stared at Allen.

"Amano-sempia?" Hitomi peer his face hopefully to see the kindness she always saw him had. She was being help up by two soldiers in the mean time.

"It's you isn't?" Hitomi had to ask again, home sicken eating away at her relentlessly. He look like Amano.

"Miss, you need to stand up. You'll be taken some where for the time being before your trial in Asturia." He sound like Amano. But...

Hitomi looked dejecting away seeing the man she confused him to be Amano didn't acknowledge her. She felt the ping of familiarity slip away upon the harsh truth staring at her pricked at her eye socket.

Pulled away by her arms, she had no choices but to be dragged. Glancing over the shoulders of mans, Hitomi made sure to thank the girl for her genuine concern however dismay Hitomi felt with what await her in prison.

"You worry about me even after he told you I was an enemy. I like to know your name please."

She looked up from her seat and at Hitomi. "Princess Millerna Sarah Aston. Fiancée of Vanitas Slanzar de Fanel."

Millerna gave Hitomi one last apologetic look before the door immediately shut behind, cutting her off from uttering her own realisation as her green eye widen with alarm.

"Wait! I need to talk to her." Hitomi flagged her hands out, attempt to squeeze herself through the two bodies.

"We can't permit you."

"She knows uh- the prince!" Correct her suffix before they notices her mistake.

There was no time. This was her last ditch effort. And Hitomi make a swift explanation or attempted one.

"It's all a big misunderstanding. Please. Everything will make sense to you people if you allow me speak to her, the princess."

Despite her desperate plead; they shook head with affirmative no. Frustrated at her lost opportunity, she couldn't otherwise beat her way through grown men; she was already in deep trouble as it is now. They resume to haul her away. Allen accompany the group to a temporary holding cell for her. A small storage room with a guard outside already presented.

Hitomi sigh in the dark when the latch closed behind her. Only two lights were omitted: a window and door's peep hole from the outside.

"Why do these things keep happening to me?" Hitomi mutter to herself, and sulk at her luck.

When she made a blind step forward, stub her toe on a large crater in the process. Hitomi knew somewhere out there was laughing, and that person was literally outside the hall.

* * *

A level down the ship, Merle's head ach from racket upstairs. She already felt dreary from the ship ride. She dreaded all sorts of travel mobiles. Her stomach can't handle any of them well.

Her hears perk at a newer sound. The tingling in the back of her mind increased. The brisk of her hair stood on end. Something moved amidst the shadow, and then grab her a second later. Far too fast for her agile speed to avoid.

Merle screamed.

"A kitty cat goes meow meow, you know." The person mocked her before Merle was gagged by the abductor like the rest of hostage.

* * *

Author Note:

1. UNFAMILURE NAME: Shawn Balgas = Fanelia Warrior, Poker = Fanelia Chamberlain  
I understand not lot of people read the manga, and would not know these names. This section is devoted to them. I haven't read it either, and base on what I've heard, it's pretty horrible. These characters are just plot devise; therefore, deserve names. My personal goal is to keep within the Escaflowne universe while altering elements in it. So I am trying to remain truthful to their cannons, but I'm not totaly sure about their personality since their only vaguely mention. However I still want to add them in!  
2. Shibbyo is a popular shopping district in Tokyo.  
3. Soundtrack my mind associated for the ship Crusader (and Asturia in general): "Escaflowne- Wings" & "Escaflowne- Flying Dragon"  
I'm torn between two great inspiring musical pieces for this one sequence, so I decided to mention them both. It's has a light gentle tone (like flying through clouds), but somewhat military sound (assertive + combative).


	5. Guessing Game

Author Note: Merry Christmas.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Five: Guessing Game

Hitomi fiddle with her silver chains. The pendent was illuminating a pink glow which lit the dim room, or so she thought it did. The small porthole above her was a window, and the sun's ray from outside could have made pendent shimmer the way it did now.

Nevertheless, the room was rather small due to it being use as storage. As a "wrongly convicted" prisoner, she was quickly bored.

Hitomi held her necklace like a pendulums and she swayed it right for the heck of being bored, she didn't expect the ship violently jerk right too. Thankfully all cargos were tucked and fixed to ground to prevent from tumble over for this occasion.

Land on her side, she pick herself up and pendent off the floor then trucked over to the second only light source in the storeroom, the guarded door for questioning.

"Hey!" she called through the peephole, seeking out her missing guard. "Is the ship always this rough?" Hitomi complained.

"Only in stormy weather," He declared from right side of hall, which he must have tumbled down towards. A clumsy fellow stuck guarding a harmless girl. Out of three guards that altered their watches, this guy was most inept.

Hitomi checked her window, seeing the skyline clear. There was no indication of a brewing storm. "Well, it's not raining."

"I know that." He was upright again, and blew his already redden nose into a handkerchief. Pyle always seems to have a running sniffle whenever Hitomi saw him.

"So, shouldn't you go check?"

Of course Pyle didn't, and nothing remarkably happen, well not in her knowledge anyways.

Her open eyes blink at the blackness the next day. Hitomi sat full up from the ground, stretching any cranks on her neck gotten from sleeping on cold floors.

However this morning felt terribly out of place for her. The floor didn't rumbling as much. Also, the air felt oddly tense, not just because of the humidity but how ridge people were when they pass her cell.

She prop her head rather baffle by the idea. Probably over thinking things with little you could occupy yourself in prison.

Hitomi got off the floor to greet her 2nd guard, the switch must have transpired while she slept. This chap was one she had yesterday evening rather than the afternoon. He was not prone to accidents like Pyle. Teo was a meek gentleman; dark skin man with few words to share unless you prod him out.

"Good Morning." He greeted.

It was odd, to Hitomi, for a guard to address his prisoner in such polite manner. Well, they were all decent people; Pyle, Teo, and Reeden from night shift. She just wasn't use to their demure and still output from yesterday. It was hard to recover from hostile incitement to their modesty wither out of sympathy or not.

"You don't look like a soldier today," spotting his plain shirt and bland pant.

"Yesterday was an exception. This is how we dress usual."

"I see." Hitomi said behind the door that her back was leaning against. Her pendent was still dangle in her hands. The sun light trickled through the ruby and spectrum of its red reflects were dispersed on to the walls. She began swing the jewel side to side to watch the beam dance. A memory suddenly struck her, remembering a childish game she use to pastime when she toy with her pendent.

"Want to play a game to pass time?" Something drove her to ask, "It's an easy game. Let me guess a number your thinking."

"Is there a range I should stay within?" He played along the seamlessly harmless topic.

"Don't need it. The number will be right." Hitomi said more confidently now that he agreed.

"Got one yet for me?"

Teo ponder for a number, "Ready."

And so began the silly game.

"Laugh it up now buddy. Wait till I'm really comfortable."

It was true, Hitomi did get better. The more engage they were, the closer she got getting the right figure as if each rounds gave her momentum. At first, she was off by tens since she was very rusty. Then down to fives and soon missed by one digit before it was spot on accurate to Teo utmost shock.

"Was I right that time too?" Hitomi attentively asked. His face was block out her range of sight, and she wasn't sure if she had offended him some way.

"How did you do that?" Teo asked.

"I didn't," Hitomi hid a sigh of relief that she indeed did not insult a person with a simple child's game.

"You must have done something."

"Nifty trick, right?" A nostalgia feeling swell inside. Hitomi took great care to insure no scratches or smudge where left as she continue to talk, "If I swing the pendent and it stops at right moment, somehow I get right. It's probably the shape and weight it, but it can accurate count down from a 60 second; an Earth minute-"

"Redo! Redo that again!"

Hitomi jump at the sound of his sudden demand. Such uncharacterised from a quiet guy, perhaps she misread his personality after all. Either way, she correctly guessed his number without any blunder. Sensing her uneasiness, he apologised. "I'm sorry; it's just that… amazing."

"Um… thank you?" Hitomi squeaked, still holding her breath for another unexpected outburst from him. Teo did revert back eventually, but remain astonished. He saw the uses of "talent". A skill which could help Crusader fended off the bandits. The bandits. He realised this girl doesn't know about them.

"The ship been docked for awhile now..."

"Really?" Hitomi a little surprise but not perturbed by the news, "... it has been a bit quiet I suppose but what's your point? So what if the ship dock?" Then it clicked, "Are we in Astoria… I mean Asturia, right? Asturia is the name."

"No we haven't arrived yet." Teo confirmed for her, "I'm not supposed to be telling you this..."

"So why the change the heart," She tucked her pendent back in her shirt, satisfied with its new shine she gave from polishing it. Her attention was fully on their conversation now.

"Caption had it plan all out to get you talk."

"You mean a confession." She corrected him. It shouldn't be a surprise to her, but it was disappointment still to hear these people believe Poker's feverish ramble.

"No, I didn't know." Hitomi answered with a dry tone.

He must have taken it a reason to trust her because seconds later her guard ask the strangest questions.

"Can you do anymore miracles?"

And she was drag out of cell, haul down the passageway without her comply. He didn't even wait an answer. He just hoped Allen would understand his reasons when he bought her to him.

Teo quickly running through the situation with her, "A day or two ago, intruders got into the Crusader."

He paused in his sentences, and was careful to word his next line.

"What you've been doing, that game of yours… you can decipher things accurately. Could it be also use to detect things too such as people?"

"I suppose. I've never try." Hitomi tried to catch up to direction his thoughts were going or whatever he was formulating in his mind, but had her own question. "There was a brake in, right? But at this high altitude?"

"We're in the skies!" She practically yell out that obvious fact to him, which Teo clearly heard even when the wind bellowing around them outside. Hitomi looked down and like he allegedly said, the ship was securely grounded. Teo also mention this was shortest route to the main bridge.

"Does it sound strange?" Teo asked, "I'll admit it is usual. We usually use this ship for battles, not a carrier. They must have thought we were carrying something good for us to be embedded Asturia's royal crest for shows."

"They must have been upset when they found out it wasn't."

She waited as Teo fumble with the outdoor latch, spinning certain gears with one hand while making sure in his other hand that she didn't go MIA on him. The metal stairs behind them creaked as another gust threatened to toss them over the rails.

"They took the hostages, supplies in exchange for the safety of the citizen return. We've been station on their perimeter since then."

"So give it to them."

"There isn't enough supplies to support all of us back to Asturia and our ammunition will leave us defensive. It will put us in a bad position." Then he finally clue her in his idea; a proposal. "That where you come in. If you help us, your treason might be overlooked."

"What?" Before Hitomi could enquire him further, a click sound omitted within the unlock hatch. Teo shove Hitomi through to what she deduction to be the main operation deck. Trinkets such as telescope and shift gear panels dotted the place. She could see the green landscape through large gleaming windows. Crowed in the centers were people around a map. Hitomi pick out a few familiar faces out the bunch.

One of them was Vanitas who rush out before she could utter a single word or protest. Millerna soon tailed after him too. He looked very furious too. Whatever was discuss in the room must have upset him.

Teo lock the door behind the two who exited, then went to relay his report to Allen about his discovery. While all this happen, Hitomi busy bash herself for letting her "testimony" (Vanitas) slip away yet again and miss the exchanged between soldier and caption (Teo and Allen).

"She has to prove it through me." Allen voice brought her attentions and everyone else in the room that were still assembled here from the briefing. They look just about confused as her.

"Wait. Wait. Stop," Hitomi wave arms and cross them to indicate her displeasure, "You aren't talking to me, are you?"

Hitomi skew her face, "Cause if you are, I refuse." She was just about ready to refute anything they throw at her; although, she didn't know exactly what was discussed. However, her green eyes cast downward when she met Allen's face.

"Um-err… sir. There-there isn't anything to prove except my innocence-" She wringing her hands behind her back as she said this.

"I believe her." Someone suddenly exclaimed some where in the room, a seconded agreed, then Teo made it clear that he agreed. He tried to assurance the others in the room.

"I've guarded her. There is no malice or evil intentions behind. We can trust her."

"That's what she wants you to think!" A Fanelian argued, she remember him, the same person who had haul her around and falsely accused her to be a spy to everyone; Poker.

He turn to grumble at Allen. "Why did you have these three as her guards! I heard about them; Pyle, Teo, and Reeden." His long finger pointed out the faces he named, "The famous trio prankster who always undermined your authority. You're very incompetent for letting it happen."

Allen anger pulsed, he didn't like to be under-estimated; however he smoulder his rage. "I get things done. I am the youngest and best there are out of all twelve Asturia knights. That is something you don't need to doubt."

"These mans-" Allen hands gesture to Pyle, Teo, and Reeden while smoothing out his appearance. He will not be deterred by Poker. "I'll never trust them with my life, but I trust them in their opinions. A very good friend recommends me them to me. If they said she is good to trust, than I'll trust her too."

"It doesn't change the fact she could be a spy. Trust or not."

"But there is something she can do. Teo explain to me she has this ability which can aid us on our operation."

"Are you willing to risk such a plain?"

"It's already decided to refuse ransom. She may level the playing field, and give use better chance at finding those hostages. We can still rescue them."

Allen exasperation was shown through his twitches. Best he could to appear friendly was a strain smile when he turn to face her.

"Wither you accept the offer to help is your choice, but I promise you I will do whatever within my status to prove you innocent however guilty your really are. I can guarantee you Asturia will not see your war crimes charge light."

Looking back at everyone in the room, those against and with her, Hitomi though about this choice brought to her. Teo had planed out to ascertain her innocents, and Pyle agreed, Reeden is a friend to them. They were people she could depend, and Allen was in this too; playing the negotiator. If she could help them, her services will to be look upon favourability in court like he said. But what if she can't?

_"I can trust them. I can trust you; Amano-sempia believes me."_

Hitomi bit her lips nervously at that last thought. Her thoughts on home. In the end she succombed to their desperation.

"I suppose I could give it a try." She wheezed out.

* * *

"You have a lot of confidence in someone you don't know."

Hitomi could heard Poker smites to Allen from behind.

"You do know you are full responsible if this plain doesn't work." Poker made sure to rub that piece of information in.

The noises around her died down when Allen hushed him. The only thing she heard was her own breathing and nervous skips her heart made now.

Everything was set. She was to directly location enemy through radio mic from the ship's observation deck. A simple task given that there was a map provided in front of her to help her lack of knowledge of the area.

Still, being closely watched made her nervous. To manage this growing anxiety, she examined the integrate drawing and scribble name instead. 'Valley Irini' it read. Hitomi tighten her pendent in her hand, praying for shear luck or dumb luck cause now would be great time for a miracle.

The whole thing was ludicrous, the caption has gone mad and everyone else including her maybe. She fiddle her metal earpieces wrap around. A crystal resonance that reverberation static on the other line. It was a type of radio communication devices which made the crackling noise. They (well to be precise Allen) expect her to direct a task force with her guessing-game. She thinks some how she had dropped into a world where everyone was cracked because she can't do this. People lives aren't like some bargaining chips you can bid on chance.

"Ahem. You can start now."

Hitomi unclasped her necklace and held the pendent in front of her like how she always starts her game, and over the bridle map. But this game was up notched level higher. In truth, she didn't know what she was doing when she began the intermission of information passing between her and the soldier on front field.

Her pendent trace over it inky surface, counting the number swirling it did, until it made odd jerks in between its rotations. A familiar sign, it was the sign she's been looking that always leads her find the correct digit. She told the soldiers over the com-devise to move 32 degrees; the number she counted.

* * *

The Dragon Slayers takes and steals. Their success relies on Migel Labariel leadership. No one dares to defy him, so a little cat-girl's blunt honesty only amuses him. She would colourful describe his ruthlessness, and he batter them with taunts.

"He'll come!"

"You have lots of faith in your prince charming."

"I do." Merle turned towards the rest of captive hostage. "Don't give up."

After disaster of Fanelia, people were angry and hurt. She pled for everyone's faith of their prince again, but their eyes turn away from hers in distain.

"You are alone in this. Everyone has given up." Migel sneered at her remark, wagging his finger.

Catching sight of the hand, Merle angrily bit it down so hard that her eyes watered. He let out a loud painful howl. He tried to pull his arm from out of her mouth. This only made her want to bite down harder.

"Stupid cat!" Enrage, Migel was about to smack her as punishment but got rudely interrupted.

"Don't touch her!"

The Dragon Slayers were the most surprised out of all of them. Only Merle perked up at the new arrival.

"Lord Van?" She called. However, her ears droop in disappointment when it wasn't. Once her capture had step a side, she saw silhouette of several figures battling among the bandits. Free from ropes, she was unshed to safety like the others before she could check if one or any were Prince Vanitas.

Merle became ecstatic when she saw Vanitas among the crow waiting to welcome the hostage back on the Crusader. She withdrawn when she saw the sad state he was in, but he quickly cover it up with rejoices smile seeing her safe.

"She's safe, she's alive and well, she escaped, that's all that really matters, right?" Milleria appear at their side to reassured them both. The princess went to grab both their hand into hers and swing them together and rejoices at being reunited again.

Merle nod, "Everything is fine!"

Van agreed with them, but couldn't help a sinking feeling. A part of him felt stolen like he should have save his people; however grateful he was to Asturia. This was his chance to redeem himself. For letting them down, letting opportunity slip out of his hand, and letting himself gave up on his people was the worst thing he could ever done. It was a bitter sweetness that choke him, but Van shook away the nasty thoughts.

Up on the operation bridge, cheers at the success reached here but crews were busy preparing flight to take notices. Engine were power up by the energist; gem-like crystal unique to Gaia. They roam as Crusader flew off. Hitomi awed at dazzling sight. Her face smudged the glass screens from her excitement, enough not to notice people watching her.

Shawn observed her from afar with her friend Poker.

"She's from that other world isn't she. It's an ill omen," Poker decided right there and then.

Shawn disagreed. After seeing what Hitomi did today, she maybe useful in the future.

* * *

Author Note:

1. UNFAMILURE NAME: Pyle, Teo, Reeden = Three of the six crewmember ever mention (if ever by name) serves aboard the Crusader airship (levi-ship) captained by Allen. They appear in the movie and anime, but so minor character that it's hard to give them any personalities at all.  
2. "Number guessing game" base on "binary search algorithm"  
3. MIA = missing in action


End file.
